


Naughty Pennywise

by Jessepinkbitch



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Clowns, Creampie, Dubious Consent, F/M, Kissing, Masturbation, Orgasm, Pennywise (IT) is His Own Warning, Rough Sex, Short One Shot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 21:19:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13555791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessepinkbitch/pseuds/Jessepinkbitch
Summary: Pennywise catches you masturbating to some porn, he decides that he wants to do some dirty with you :PThanks so much for the kudos! Really appreciate it :) x





	Naughty Pennywise

**Author's Note:**

> I have just recently joined the Pennywise fandom and I freaking love it, I totally love the stories on here! Keep it up guys! 
> 
> I did this for a bit of fun and I hope you enjoy it :)  
> Might still need a bit of tweaking though, lol

It was a warm evening in Derry. You just had a shower and decided to chill on the bed and watch some porn, cause you're feeling a little bit horny and you had no boyfriend, so this was the only thing to help you. Browsing through the category and you spot the cream pie section, you click said category and looked through some thumbnails that might interest you. There was one that took your interest and you click on it, wow, this is proper hot. You snake your hands into your panties, touching your surprisingly wet pussy, damn, you're definitely horny tonight girl, you said out in a breathy moan. You start feeling there's someone there watching you, so you look around the room, moaning coming from the laptop speakers. There's nothing there, so you get back to it, laying on your side, rubbing your clit at the right pressure. Then suddenly there's a hand on top of your head, squeezing slightly, you jump out of your skin. "Ooooh ha ha! Ho Ho! What are you watching here, you naughty girl?!", there was this ridiculously tall looking clown, drool dripping from his red painted lips. The paint continued in lines up both sides of his white painted face and over above his eyes. Which were golden in colour, glowing. "Wh...who are you?", you asked with a shakey breath. He gives you a big goofy smile and says "I'm Pennywise, the dancing clown!".

He had big orange fluffy hair which spread out in 3 directions, then one of his eyes started to drift off a bit. You were looking at him, totally speechless and he leans over you, looking for an answer, pouting.  
"Umm, this is porn", You finally answered, he was looking a bit excited and he suddenly pounced on you, leaning in and his huge long tongue came out and licked your cheek. He turned his head to watch the hot guy who is still fucking the chick, he was getting close to cumming inside her, it was a close up on the final shot, then the guy lets go, pulling out slightly, cum leaking out of her pussy, he slides back in, fucking her some more. 

He starts to giggle and you can hear the jingles of his clown suit as he shakes his head in excitement. "We should try that right now!", clapping and bouncing on the spot. You started to feel a bit nervous at this point. He comes at you and you are now laying flat against the bed, he lays his whole body over you, taking one of your breasts in his mouth, sucking on your nipple, which sends pleasure right to your clit. Your hips begin to arch, which in turn makes him thrust back at you, groaning into you tit. You should be fighting him off, but instead, you're melting into his touches. 

He slithers a gloved hand down into your panties, suddenly feeling how wet you are, it was soaking through his gloves. "Oh my! You're so wet for me! You want me to fuck your wet pussy, hmmm?", rubbing your g-spot a bit faster, making your legs quiver. The fabric rips at his groin and his cock springs free, you look at it in disbelief. It's much bigger than the average human, with bumps on it. You can see it twitch in anticipation. "I'm going to creampie you bitch!", giving his cock a few tugs, whilst thrusting his hips against you, the head running along the slick folds, which was mixed with your slick and his pre come. 

He starts pushing the head in, eyes rolling into the back of his head, relishing in the tightness around him as he pushes in further. He restrains from just shoving it all in, to give you time to adjust to his huge size. Both of your hips are now connected, he doesn't thrust, he just moves his hips around in circles, this makes you throw your head back, he twitches his cock and it touches that perfect spot, you shudder under him. "Oooh baby, you're so tight! Haha!", he is enjoying this also. He now starts to pull out to the tip, you can feel the bumps on his cock, which feels so fucking good, then he thrusts back in really hard, making the headboard hit the wall. He looks up and giggles and starts thrusting much faster now, hands planted either side of your head. He leans down for a deep kiss, his drool leaking down your chin, pooling onto the bed. 

You run your hands down his chest and his breath shakes with pleasure. He leans back on his heels and pulls out, checking out the wetness on his cock, you feel empty all of a sudden, gagging for him to put it back in and fuck the shit out of you. He gives his dick a good pumping with his hand, giving you a show and it turns you on even more. He starts to push it in again, he gets about half way and you suddenly orgasm around him, your legs are shaking violently. "Yessss! Come over my cock!", he breathes. As he starts thrusting into you again, you twitch uncontrollably cause of the sensitivity. "Please, I'm too sensitive....", he ignores your plea and thrusts into your pussy really hard, jolting your whole body.

He starts shaking as he nears his climax, hips getting erratic. "You ready for ol' Pennywises cum?". I answer with a moan and that's all he needs, then his dick explodes inside you, cum leaking out and he's still pumping into you. "I'm not done with you baby doll, I'm going to cum in you again, hehe", hearing that sends you into another orgasm, tears rolling down your face, it was pure bliss. He is getting ready for his second climax and cums with a huge roar, completely flooding you. His hips eventually come to a stop, holding his dick inside, twitching till it's spent. He slowly pulls out and falls down beside you taking you into his arms. You both eventually come down from your high and fall into a deep sleep.


End file.
